<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>SEXY GIFT EXCHANGE WITH SETH ROLLINS by darling_reigns</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26422102">SEXY GIFT EXCHANGE WITH SETH ROLLINS</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_reigns/pseuds/darling_reigns'>darling_reigns</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [129]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>World Wrestling Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Lingerie, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:22:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26422102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_reigns/pseuds/darling_reigns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p> <br/>Requested By @colbynatorsforlife </p><p>Sexy gift exchange with Seth??</p><p>Pairings:  Seth Rollins x Reader</p><p>Summary: you and Seth swap some sexy Christmas gifts with each other, when everyone is asleep.</p><p>WARNINGS: lingerie, Fluff, smut (implied) but not really there.</p><p>Word Count: 295</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Seth Rollins | Tyler Black/Original Female Character(s), Seth Rollins | Tyler Black/Reader, Seth Rollins | Tyler Black/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [129]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1138475</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>SEXY GIFT EXCHANGE WITH SETH ROLLINS</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="chapter preface group">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="userstuff module">
  
  <p> </p>
  <ul>
<li class="caption ogcap body">
<div class="captext">

<p> </p>

<p>You and Seth sat on the bed eagerly, handing each other the gifts that were only for you two to see.</p>
<p>Seth was the first one to open his, smirking as he took out the handcuffs.</p>
<p>“Kinky, I like it, we can put it in good use after we finished with unwrapping the presents.” he smirked, he leaned forward pecking your lips. He pulled away, leaning forward.</p>
<p>“Open yours.” he smirked. You carefully unwrapped the paper, revealing a Victoria secret gift box, you opened the lid to reveal a bunch of lingerie sets. You took all five sets out, one was red, one was black, when red and black, one was pink and the last one was white.</p>
<p>“I couldn’t decide what colour to get you so I decided to get both, also I kind of went overboard in that store I could have brought the whole store if I wanted to.” He spoke, making you chuckle,</p>
<p>“Thanks, baby.” you giggled, leaning over the gift box and pecking his lips. Seth let out a moan when you pulled away from him. His eyes darkening with lust.</p>
<p>“Let’s test it them out.” Seth moaned, holding up the handcuffs, you smirked at him nodding your head eagerly.</p>
<p>“Which set?” you asked. Without a thought, Seth answered you.</p>
<p>“The red one, defiantly the red one.” Seth answered, you quickly grabbed the red lingerie set running off to the bathroom to get changed in it, fixing yourself in the mirror and checking yourself out before slowly and seductively coming out of the bathroom.</p>
<p>“You like?” you asked, doing a pose. Seth nodded his head yes, licking his lips then biting his lower lip.</p>
<p>“Hell yeah, come here.” He moaned, you slowly and seductively made your way over to him…</p>
</div>
</li>
</ul>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>